


Love Him For It

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-02
Updated: 2004-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Japanese RotK Premiere Press Conference. Dom is bored. 500 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Him For It

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

The Japanese words buzz past Dom's ears like the chatter of mice, or some equally small rodent he doesn't understand. These foreign press conferences are tiring. They've had, what, three questions so far, and it's been a half hour. Dom leans his chin on his hand, and looks at Elijah. He's smiling, happy, not minding the flow of clipped Japanese syllables he doesn't understand. Lij is like that--bubbly and cheerful even when he gets the same questions that all the journalists ask. And Dom loves him for it, he really does, because Elijah is never sad or angry. Dom, now, he has his moods, as Billy says. Dom turns his head to the right, and looks at Billy sideways. Today Billy is looking...well, like Billy, as always. Dom can never find the words to describe Billy, not even in his private journal. God knows he's tried. And he loves Billy for it.

And then Dom is supposed to speak, supposed to answer that question he's getting tired of by now. The one about the end. They tell the journalists all the same thing. It's not really over, just the filming is, and they're all still friends, and they can take that with them through their lives. So Dom obligingly tells the Japanese journalists about human connections. He hopes all the people at this table will be there at his wedding, and when he gets his kidney transplant, and when he has his first child, Dom says. He's supposed to be the funny one, the one who makes the journalists laugh. He was always the funny one. And Billy and Lij love him for it, he knows that. Even when he ribs on them in front of the press, he thinks, making a reference to Billy's smell.

Weddings and kidney transplants and children are nearly the farthest thing from his mind, though. The way Billy smells--maybe closer. Not that it's bad. The translator speaks, Billy speaks, and Dom is listening again. Not to the words, not really, because he knows they're just what they all say at these press conferences. Just the sound of Billy's voice. The lilting Scottish accent, musical (and sexy) and just so Billy. Lij is listening too. Lij, and Dom too, could listen to Billy talk for hours, and they love him for it.

Dom leans closer, as if to whisper something to Billy. The translator is talking again, and all the journalists who don't understand English are scribbling or typing or recording eagerly in her direction. Fuck the cameras that are looking everywhere. Dom flicks his tongue out and licks the tip of Billy's ear, and he knows the cameras won't see or won't care. He's just whispering something to Billy, yeah. Billy shivers a little under Dom's tongue, and he licks the curve of Billy's ear. Then with a satisfied little smirk, Dom sits back up and tastes Billy on his tongue.

Maybe this press conference will be bearable after all. He winks at Elijah.


End file.
